1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle curtain, especially to a roll control device of a vehicle curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional vehicle curtain comprises a hollow receiving housing, a curtain rod rotatably mounted in the receiving housing, a curtain fabric connected to the curtain rod, and a rolling device connected to an end of the curtain rod and having a torsion spring.
When the curtain fabric is drawn out of the receiving housing and expanded, the torsion spring of the rolling device is twisted and stores elastic potential energy. When the curtain fabric is retracting, the elastic potential energy of the torsion spring drives the curtain rod to roll backward to wrap the curtain fabric around the curtain rod. However, during retracting of the curtain fabric, once the curtain fabric is released and the curtain rod rolls freely to wrap the curtain fabric, the elastic potential energy is so large that the curtain rod vibrates excessively and causes noise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a roll control device of a vehicle curtain to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.